Plus tu réfléchiras, moins tu comprendras
by Yuuran
Summary: ...C'est ça d'être dans Gintama! Si votre petit-ami vous surprenait dans une situation des plus...douteuses...et ne réagissait même pas - huh! réagir, il vous ignore même totalement! - que feriez-vous? Gintoki a une réponse bien à lui: faire ses prières! Après tout, Toushirou a un sabre et sait s'en servir… (spécial anniversaire de Gintoki)
1. Partie I

**One-Shot: Plus tu réfléchiras, moins tu comprendras! C'est ça, d'être dans Gintama…  
**

**PARTIE I**

Gintoki ne pouvait que cligner des yeux. Dans une telle situation, que vouliez-vous qu'il fasse d'autre? Après tout, personne ne voulait jamais avoir à vivre de genre de chose - que ce soit du point de vue permanenté…que de celui de Toushirou. Le policier semblait lui-aussi incapable de réagir, planté à quelques mètres du Yorozuya, sa cigarette se consumant sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Nous étions en milieu de soirée dans une des nombreuses rues de Kabukichou. Comme partout ailleurs dans le quartier, l'ambiance était à son beau fixe dans chacune des échoppes. Des salaryman qui viennent décompresser après de longues heures de travail, des groupes d'étudiants en goukon, des âmes solitaires en quête de compagnie pour la nuit…et se mélangeant à ce folklore de joyeux ivrognes, viols pouvez trouvé un samurai argenté au regard de poisson mort. Un Sakata Gintoki qui appréciait son sale après une journée pour une fois pro-active. Il n'avait invité personne à le rejoindre - ni son partenaire de beuverie le MADAO national, ni son petit-ami mayora. Il se sentait d'humeur ce soir là à descendre les verres sans s'embêter de compagnie, voulant juste se laisser légèrement aller à la chaleur intoxicante de l'alcool. Cet isolement voulu eut vite fait de se retourner contre lui!

_Après tout, qui disait « absence de compagnie », disait « personne pour l'arrêter »_. C'est donc parti bien plus loin sur la route de l'ivresse que prévu que le permanenté quitta l'izakaya qui l'avait accueilli, déjà en quête de son prochain pub. Mais avant même de pouvoir descendre la rue de quelques pas, l'argenté intoxiqué avait eut vite fait de perdre le fils de ses pensées et de partir ailleurs. C'est-à-dire vers une jeune fille debout près d'un mur qui s'était laissée piéger sans trop rechigner. Une main posée sur l'enceinte et penché vers la demoiselle déjà rougie par l'alcool, Gintoki lui avait sorti ses habituelles répliques qui en temps normal lui valait un bon passage à tabac - autant de la part de la gente féminine que de celle d'un certain policier souvent rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais voilà! L'alcool avait un bon effet sur ce genre de situation - non seulement le parti adverse n'avait plus toute sa tête mais en plus, cela rendait la voix du Yorozuya légèrement plus profonde, plus mystérieuse.

C'est avec un sourire en coin que Gintoki avait prit en note cette dernière information, songeant déjà à quant il pourrait s'en servir avec son vice-commandant personnel. Le permanenté avait eut vite fait de perdre toutes ses couleurs de dé-saouler littéralement d'un seul coup quand il avait remarqué la présence de nulle autre que l'homme qui occupé ses pensées. C'est donc comme cela que nous arrivés dans cette situation. Un Gintoki penché vers une jeune fille à moitié endormie contre un mur; et un Hijikata planté au-milieu de la rue, yeux fixés sur l'argenté. De longues secondes passèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne bouge - la fille s'était écoulée, partie pour le pays des rêves…

⁃ _Mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche royalement! _hurla mentalement Gintoki, soudain recouvert de sueurs froides_. Ce qui est important est ce que moi, Sakata Gintoki, personne principal, doit faire pour garder ma tête - et mon entre-jambe! - en un seul morceau! Vite, quelque chose, n'importe quoi! _paniqua le permanenté en sentant ses pupilles presque danser dans leurs orbites. _Il faut que je dise quelque chose avant que Oogushi-kun ne se fasse de fausses idées! Parce que je ne faisais rien, je le jure! On pourrait le croire mais non, vraiment! Je lui ai juste un peu parlé, à cette fille - c'est pas interdit, si?_

⁃ _Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu étais penché sur elle comme ça?_

⁃ _Eh? Zura? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma tête?_

⁃ _Zura jaa nai, Katsura da!_ résonna bien trop fort la voix du Jouishishi._ Réponds à la question, kono-bakachin! _

⁃ _Rien, mai pour rien je te dis! Le mur avait l'air seul alors sans y penser, naturellement…_

⁃ _Rien est naturel chez toi à part ta permanente raté. Tu pensais à des choses pas nettes, avoue-le, Gintoki._

⁃ _La seule chose pas nette ici c'est toi, Bakasugi! Pourquoi tu débarques toujours quand on a pas besoin de toi? Pas qu'on ait jamais besoin de toi de toute façon!_

⁃ _Kisama_ー_!_

⁃ _Et tu l'as lut toi-même! Je ne pensais à rien d'autre que Oogushi-kun!_

⁃ _Huh…Des choses pas nettes avec un chien du bakufu…_, tiquèrent autant Katsura que Takasugi.

⁃ _Oh! Un chien? Kintoki! Tu as adopté un chien? Tu as bien raison, surtout en ces temps si…!_

⁃ _Urusai! _

Et alors que Tatsuma se faisait rembarrer par les voix dans sa tête, Gintoki trouva finalement la force de se redresser pour faire correctement face à son compagnon. Hijikata n'avait toujours pas bougé - pas même pour jeter son mégot maintenant éteint. Il portait son yukata noir, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était là en sortie privée - s'était-il aventuré dans Kabukichou dans l'espoir de croiser un certain permanenté? ou peut-être qu'il était en direction du bureau du Yorozuya, tout simplement? Ce genre de phrases pleines d'espoir dansaient quelque peu dans l'esprit de l'argenté - mais son cerveau étai tellement occupé à essayer de le sortir de ce mauvais pas qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à les assimiler. Plusieurs secondes…une minute…C'est finalement alors que Toushirou baissait son bras qui tenait sa cigarette et que son cerveau était vraiment au bord du court-circuité que le samurai décida finalement d'agir - simple et direct, il ne lui restait que ça!

⁃ Toushir…

Un pas en avant, une main levée…Gintoki ne put pas terminer. Parce que le policier venait littéralement de lui tourner le dos pour disparaître dans le raz-de-marée de gens qui avaient inondé la rue. Le permanenté ne put même pas réagir - son cerveau venait vraiment de griller, de la fumée sortant de ses oreilles alors que la réalisation lui tombait dessus…Il était condamné…

* * *

_Quelques jours après cette rencontre fatale…_Gintoki n'avait pas eut le courage de faire le premier pas et d'aller trouver Toushirou pour dissiper le malentendu. Comment vouliez-vous qu'il le fasse après une telle réaction? Hijikata l'avait juste ignorée - tout bonnement ignoré, comme-ci il ne le connaissait pas, comme-ci il n'existait pas. Le Yorozuya avait apprit à connaître le policier avec le temps - il le connaissait mieux que quiconque! Il s'était donc prépare ce soir là à essuyer toutes sortes d'attaques - coups de poings, coups de pieds, insultes, katana…

Il s'était conditionné pour tout encaisser pour ensuite donner plus de poids à ses explications. _Mais ça…_jamais encore Toushirou ne l'avait tout simplement éjecté de son monde conscient! On dit souvent que le fait d^'être ignoré est la pire des punitions. Qui que ce soit qui ait dit cette phrase, Gintoki avait bien envie d'aller lui en mettre une pour la véracité de ses dires.

⁃ Huh…

Soupirant pour lui-même, le Yorozuya continua à marcher sans but précis, essayant de trouver une solution à ses problèmes…ou juste le courage nécessaire pour affronter Toushirou. Un courage dont il aurait besoin…dans la seconde si possible!

⁃ _C'est quoi ce timing?!_ explosa mentalement l'argenté. _Quoi? Maintenant il me suffit de penser à oogushi-kun pour qu'il apparaisse, c'est ça? C'est quoi ce pouvoir bien trop pratique?!_

Parce que oui! De toutes les personnes que Gin aurait put croiser dans les rues d'Edo, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur le seul et l'unique Hijikata Toushirou - encore une fois habillé de son yukata de jours de congés.

⁃ _L'enfoiré…_, gronda pour lui-même le samurai. _Et il ose dire après que son travail est le plus important pour lui - il a pas l'air de se sentir bien coupable de prendre des jours de repos à la suite! Si tu as autant de temps libre, tu devrais juste venir passer du temps avec mois, espèce de-ah._

L'argenté venait de se déprimer tout seul en se rappelant pourquoi est-ce que le vice-commandant ne l'avait pas contacté. Et alors qu'il était bien parti pour retomber dans une spirale de désespérée, Gintoki remarqua finalement devant quoi Hijikata se tenait.

⁃ Huh…Une agence de voyage? murmura l'argenté en laissant son regard parcourir la vitrine recouverte d'affiches. _Est-ce qu'il prévoit un voya-ah…AAAAAAAH!_

Ce cri mental fut accompagné d'une petite danse sur place avant que le permanenté ne se fige, blanc jusqu'aux lignes de son pantalon. Là, tout en bas de la glace devant laquelle Toushirou se tenait d'un air bien trop décidé, une certaine publicité qui fit s'hérisser tous les poils du corps du Yorozuya:

**« Envie de laisser une forte dernière impression? Marquez le coup avec un enterrement dans l'espace! Tout se fait en un click! »**

⁃ _Je suis mooooorrt ! _

* * *

C'était fini pour lui - dans tous les sens du terme…Toushirou ne voulait plus le voir, plus l'entendre, plus avoir à respirer le même air que lui - si le Death Note venait soudain à tomber dans les mains du vice-commandant, Gintoki était certain qu'il serait déjà mort dans d'atroces souffrances il y a longtemps. Et il ne fut que confortait dans ce destin néfaste qu'était le sien dès le lendemain de sa découverte.

⁃ Oi, Sougo, tonna soudain une voix quelque peu grognant que le permanenté aurait reconnut entre mille.

C'est bien malgré lui que le samurai réagit à l'entente de ce timbre qui le faisait toujours autant vibrer. Se redressant d'un coup sur le banc où il était entrain de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il paniqua quelque peu en voyant les deux officiers entrer dans le parc. C'est sans réfléchir qu'il plongeât derrière un arbre - hors de vue mais toujours à portée de voix.

⁃ Hijikata-san? appela le capitaine de la première division après un petit silence

⁃ Dit, Sougo…, commença finalement Toushirou. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un bazooka dans le coin?

Le blondinet ne put que s'arrêter pour regarder son supérieur en clignant des yeux - alors que derrière son arbre, Gintoki transpirait comme jamais.

⁃ _Bazooka?! Iyaah! Je ne veux pas me faire exploser par un bazooka - y-a plus sûr comme mort!_

⁃ Hijikata-san…, souffla finalement Okita, ramenant l'argenté au moment présent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander voyant! répondit-il bien trop légèrement. J'ai toujours un bazooka de prêt pour…vous exploser la tête…

⁃ On parle pas de moi là, espèce de prince des sadique! rugit immédiatement Hijikata, s'étant attendu à une réponse comme celle-là.

⁃ Non…? Alors est-ce que ce serait à propos de Danna peut-être?

Entendant sa personne apparaître dans la conversation, Gintoki ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au deux hommes - le regrettant bien vite! Il serait à jamais traumatisé par ce regard assoiffé de sang que Toushirou offrait à voir…

⁃ Huhuhu…Arrêtez Hijikata-san, vous allez faire peur à tout le monde avec une telle expression…, ricana le capitaine, pas du tout affecté.

Et c'est toujours sous le choc de l'invincibilité d'Okita et de la détermination meurtrière du vice-commandant que le Yorozuya erra tout l'après-midi dans Kabukichou, tel un fantôme en quête de paix de l'âme. Paix que l'argenté pensait pouvoir trouver chez lui malgré l'estomac sur pattes, les lunettes porteuses d'Otaku et le monstre blanc qui s'y trouvaient. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en cette fin de journée, il y trouverait aussi un démon nicotineux.

⁃ Huh? Le bokuto de Gin-san? s'exclama Shinpachi alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches pour être à la hauteur de Hijikata, debout devant chez Otose. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Hijikata-san…

Le samurai n'entendit pas la suite de sa phrase, une voiture ayant obstrué son champ de vision et couvert les mots de l'adolescent. Quand Gin put à nouveau voir les deux samurai, il fut accueilli par l'image d'un Hijikata Toushirou particulièrement remonté - il montrait même les dents!

⁃ Maa…Gin-san a toujours son bokuto sur lui alors vous risquez d'avoir du mal à-ah! se coupa soudain Shinpachi en regardant clairement son patron. Quand on parle du loup - Gin-san!

C'est à la vitesse de la lumière que Hijikata fit volte-face, soudain sur ses gardes. Et quand le regard des deux hommes s'accrocha, Gintoki aurait put jurer que le coup de jus qui lui avait remonté la colonne vertébrale…avait frappé tout aussi violemment le vice-commandant. Mais c'est sans un mot que le brun se détourna en amenant sa cigarette à sa bouche, disparaissant au loin - comme ce soir là…

⁃ Toushirou…, souffla l'argenté, le coeur serré.

* * *

C'est donc le coeur lourd que deux jours plus tard, Gintoki se présenta au QG du Shinsengumi. Ça ne pouvait juste pas continuer comme ça! Le Yorozuya était en tord - tout le monde savait qu'il était en tord! Qu'il méritait le traitement que Tpushirou lui faisait subir, que ce serait tout à fait normal qu'il disparaisse de la surface…Oui, il l'acceptait - mais pas avant d'avoir put s'expliquer et s'excuser auprès de son partenaire! Il n'en pouvait juste plus de cette situation qui lui tordait les entrailles…

⁃ Ah! Danna! s'exclama Yamazaki au détour d'un couloir. Qu'est-ce que vous-mais comment vous êtes entrés?

⁃ Jimmy…Tu n'en as pas assez de me demander ça à chaque fois? Tu sais pourtant bien que je suis un habitué.

⁃ Ne parlez pas du QG comme d'un bar, vous voulez? le réprimanda Sagaru. Moo, Okita-taichou…C'est encore sur moi que ça va tomber quand Fukuchou l'apprendra…

⁃ En parlant d'Oogushi-kun…, transita habillement le permanenté. Je viens de passer par sa chambre mais y-avait personne. Okita-kun m'a pourtant assuré qu'il était là.

⁃ Ah! Hijikata-san s'est enfermé dans la cuisine depuis ce matin. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il fait mais si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de m'approcher. Les cris qui sortent de la pièce sont mêmes pires que ceux de Kondou-san le jour de la Saint-Valentin…

Et sur cet avertissement, Yamazaki reprit simplement son chemin, laissant un Yorozuya un peu perplexe. Perplexe mais décidé! C'est pourquoi c'est à grands pas qu'il partit pour la cuisine, se perdant deux-trois fois avant d'arriver à destination. Et bien oui, techniquement, il ne connaissait que la chambre de Toushirou dans la baraque…Quoi qu'il en soit - c'est après plusieurs détours que Gintoki arriva finalement devant la cuisine. Silencieuse…Il avait pensé se guider au pire aux cris mais non, pas un bruit ne s'échappait de la pièce, c'était à se demander s'il y avait vraiment quelqu'un dedans. Mais le permanenté était quasiment sûr que si - si son nez était une quelconque garantit. Il n'insinuait pas qu'il pouvait tracer Hijikata qu'à son odeur - pas encore! - mais un parfum sucré s'échappait de derrière les portes. Des effluves toutes chaudes et pleines de douceur, comme un…

⁃ Gâteau, souffla précipitamment Gin.

Et sa partie roi du sucre prenant le dessus, c'est sans attendre qu'il ouvrit la porte pour voir sa théorie confirmée…quand un gâteau s'écrasa soudain sur son visage, accompagné d'un cri de rage.

⁃ Huh?!

Gintoki entendit l'exclamation de Hijikata mais ne put pas en assimiler plus. Les larmes aux yeux, il ricana doucement derrière la pâtisserie toujours encastrée dans son visage - un rire résigné et amer…comme la mayonnaise qui recouvrait le pauvre gâteau.

⁃ _Aha…maintenant c'est sûr…_, pensa doucement Gintoki. _Toushirou me hait…_

Et sur cette pensée, le Yorozuya tourna de l'oeil, véritablement achevé par la mayonnaise.

* * *

⁃ Huh…Huh-Guh…Sniff…

⁃ Gin-san! Arrête de faire pousser des champignons dans le placard et va te débarbouiller!

⁃ …yada…

Et sur ce simple mot, le permanenté ferma la porte du placard de sa chambre au nez de Shinpachi. Il tint fermement le battant du fusuma durant quelques secondes pour s'assurer que le lunetteux n'essaye pas de la ré-ouvrir. Quand rien ne se passa, le samurai retourna à sa pose du dépressif - tourné vers le mur, genoux ramenés à sa poitrine et bras serrés autour, geignant doucement dans ses jambes.

⁃ Moo, Gin-san… soupira Shinpachi de l'autre côté du placard.

L'argenté était comme ça depuis qu'il était revenu du QG du Shinsengumi quelques jours plus tôt. L'adolescent ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé mais pour que Yamazaki soit obligé de ramener en voiture un Gintoki à moitié assommé et recouvert de mayonnaise, ça n'avait pas dut être un après-midi bien joyeux.

⁃ Mais quand même, c'était il y a trois jours! Il est temps de t'en remettre, Gin-san! pesta quelque peu l'Otaku, mains sur les hanches comme une mère fâchée.

⁃ Veux pas…, fut la réponse bougonne de Gintoki. Ça te concerne pas alors va sauter d'un pond et voir si cette chose qui te sers de porteur flotte, Damegane!

⁃ C'est sensé vouloir dire quoi ça?! gronda le lunetteux. Si aujourd'hui n'était pas spécial, je te jure que…

⁃ Laisse tomber, Shinpachi, intervint Kagura en entrant dans la chambre. Les garçons ont parfois besoin d'être seul avec leurs champignons, tu ne peux pas comprendre…

⁃ Euh…Kagura-chan, je te rappelle que je suis un garçon moi-aussi. Et ce que tu viens de dire peut être interprété de trop de façons alors ne le redis plus jamais.

⁃ Quoi qu'il en soit…Gin-chan! Shinpachi, Sadaharu et moi, on va chez Anego. Une fois que vous aurez fini, dépêchez-vous de nous rejoindre, okay!

⁃ Et n'oublie pas d'au-moins te changer avant que ton invité n'arrive!

Sur ces derniers mots, les enfants quittèrent la chambre. Du bruit parvint au samurai du salon avant que les pas de Sadaharu ne résonnent dans tout l'appartement. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et le bourdonnement d'une conversation se devina avant que le fusuma ne soit finalement fermé. Le silence se fit alors dans l'appartement des Yorozuya. Et Gintoki se retrouva donc avec plus rien sur quoi se concentrer. Ce qui lui permit de finalement assimiler ce que Shinpachi avait dit.

⁃ Invité…? Vous…? murmura-t-il. Quel invit…?

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ses sens aiguisés par toutes ces années de combats avaient repéré quelque chose - une présence…juste devant son placard. Le permanenté avait l'impression de reconnaître cette aura mais il n'osait se l'imaginer - se laisser aller à espérer…Tout doucement, le samurai se retourna en ouvrant la porte de son refuge, tous ses sens en éveille. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

⁃ A quoi tu joues la dedans?

⁃ T-Toushirou…

Car c'était bien lui - Hijikata Toushirou en chair et en os dans sa chambre, une cigarette à la bouche et une main dans son yukata noir. Gintoki ne sut juste pas comment réagir, gardant les yeux rivés sur le visage de son partenaire. Et alors que celui-ci levait la main pour prendre sa cigarette, l'argenté déglutit bruyamment malgré lui.

⁃ Yorozuya…, reprit alors le vice-commandant,…il faut qu'on parle.

Gintoki sentit son coeur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine - c'était la fin…

Si le silence pouvait tuer…Gintoki serait mort et ressuscité plus de fois que Son Goku dans Dragon Ball Z! C'était sur des jambes tremblantes que le samurai s'était extirpé de son placard, se mettant à la hauteur du policier. C'est sans un mot que celui-ci s'était installé à genoux au milieu de la pièce, invitant l'argenté à faire de même. Seulement l'argenté était tellement nerveux qu'il ne pouvait s'asseoir normalement - jambes serrées et mains sur les genoux, il était droit comme un piquet malgré sa tête baissée. En face de lui, Hijikata avait l'air moins remonté mais quelque peu prit par ses pensées. De longues secondes passèrent…une minute…le policier termina sa cigarette et jeta son mégot dans son cendrier portatif…et finalement, toute son attention fut sur Gintoki qui se mit à transpirer malgré lui, sentant le regard d'acier le vriller sur place. Déglutissant à nouveau, c'est en prenant tout son courage que le Yorozuya releva finalement la tête…pour voir quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas: un Hijikata Toushirou profondément incliné devant lui.

⁃ Toushir…

⁃ Je suis désolé, Gintoki! s'excusa vivement Toushirou, scotchant le permanenté sur place. Je t'assure que j'ai cherché partout, que j'y ai pensé pendant des jours, mais au final, je n'ai rien trouvé…Je suis désolé…

⁃ De…quoi? balbutia finalement l'argenté, totalement perdu. De quoi tu parles?

⁃ De…de ton cadeau d'anniversaire…, souffla à mi-voix le vice-commandant, soudain courge.

⁃ Ca…deau…?

Et comme prit d'une soudaine réalisation, le permanenté tourna la tête vers le calendrier - oui, ils étaient bien le 10 octobre…c'était vraiment son anniversaire…Les yeux écarquillés par l'émotion, Gintoki sentit ses lèvres trembler, le forçant à se les mordre pour essayer de garder un certain contrôle sur son coeur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

⁃ Je suis vraiment désolé! répéta encore une fois Hijikata sans se redresser. En contre-partie, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux! Si c'est dans mes moyens, je te promets de le…

Mais Hijikata ne put pas terminer sa phrase, soudain plaqué au sol par un poids mort. Il tenta par habitude de se défaire de la prise de son compagnon mais celui-ci ne resserra que plus ses bras autour de son torse, enfonçant sa tête dans son cou.

⁃ G-Gintoki!

⁃ Promets-moi…

⁃ Pardon?

⁃ Je veux juste que tu me promettes que quoi qu'il arrive, que quoi je fasse, tu ne me quitteras jamais - qu'un jour on soit enterré côte à côte, ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux!

Toushirou put sentir même ses doigts de pieds rougir devant une telle déclaration du Yorozuya. Son instinct lui criait de repousser l'imbécile pour lui en coller une, en désespoir de cause pour cacher son embarras - mais la masse presque tremblante au-dessus de lui le força à être honnête.

⁃ Si c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour te rendre heureux…, souffla Toushirou en passant ses mains dans les cheveux du samurai,…je te promets sans problème mon éternité, Gintoki.

* * *

**La Partie II arrive ce soir pour clôturer ce jour à célébrer avec du chocolat, de la chantilly, et encore plus de chocolat ! *^***


	2. Partie II

_Et si on regardait un peu ce qui s'est passé du côté de Hijikata-han durant toute cette petite histoire? ;3_

* * *

**PARTIE II**

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Gintoki se servait sans vergogne de Toushirou comme traversin personnel durant une rare séance de câlins…

⁃ Oh fait! s'exclama soudain Hijikata en arrêtant de caresser les boucles argentées.

Cela lui valut un geignement de la part du permanenté. Et alors que celui-ci frottait son visage contre l'épaule du policier pour qu'il reprenne son activité, le vice-commandant n'eut pas le coeur de lui refuser - le Yorozuya était plus mignon quand il ronronnait contre lui plutôt que quand il s'agitait comme un hystérique en chaleur. Quoi qu'il en soit - c'est en reprenant son caressage de cheveux que Toushirou continua.

⁃ Il s'est passé quoi pour que tu te mettes soudain en tête que j'allais te quitter? J'ai fait quelque chose qui laissait penser que?

Plus tôt, entre deux baisers, Gintoki avait laissé échapper qu'il avait bien crut que c'était la fin pour eux. Sur le coup, Hijikata n'avait pas eut l'idée de chercher plus loin - on va dire qu'il était légèrement occupé ailleurs…Mais maintenant qu'il avait toute sa tête et que son corps avait arrêté de vibrer au rythme d'un surplus de stimulation, il demandait des explications…que Gintoki lui donna sans rechigner, trop prit par le battement régulier du coeur de son partenaire sous son oreille pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. _Un long silence suivit son récit de cette fameuse nuit…_

⁃ …Eh?! lâchèrent les deux hommes en enregistrant les mots du permanenté.

D'un même mouvement, ils regardèrent vers leur partenaire avec des yeux écarquillés. Toushirou avait arrêté de bouger sa main. Et sentant les doigts se crisper quelque peu dan ses cheveux, Gintoki sentit sa paix intérieure s'enfuir en Shinkansen - _oui, il était bien mort…_Et cette supposition finalement confirmée dans son esprit, l'argenté essaya de s'enfuir des bras de son futur bourreau - pour se retrouver la tête plaquée contre le torse de Hijikata, celui-ci le tenant fermement de tous ses membres.

⁃ Où est-ce que tu crois aller, Yorozuya? grogna le vice-commandant en s'entortillant encore plus autour de lui.

⁃ Hiiii! couina le samurai en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de son cou.

⁃ …Je savais que tu étais un idiot mais à ce point?

Murmuré tout prêt de son oreille, l'argenté fut prit de court par le ton presque rieur que son compagnon avait prit. Arrêtant finalement de gigoter, c'est prudemment qu'i leva les yeux vers Toushirou - qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

⁃ Tu n'es pas fâché? murmura presque timidement l'albinos.

⁃ Comme-ci j'allais me fâcher pour un truc pareil…

Et lâchant l'argenté pour s'allonger correctement sur le dos, Hijikata évita de lui préciser que si c'était arrivé il y a quelques années, il aurait fait pleuvoir des météorites sur le Yorozuya rien que par la force de sa volonté. Mais le temps l'avait rendu confiant vis-à-vis de leur relation - lui avait fait mettre une confiance aveugle en Gintoki! Donc non, à la place de cette déclaration bien trop profonde pour chacun d'eux, Toushirou opta pour une autre explication toute aussi plausible.

⁃ De toute façon, commença-t-il en passant un bras derrière sa tête, vu comment tu es aussi impopulaire que Kondou-san, je n'ai vraiment pas à m'inquiéter…

⁃ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Mayora?! explosa Gintoki en se redressant d'un coup. Je veux bien avouer que j'ai une chance minime avec les femmes mais je t'interdis de me comparer à ce gorille!

Le policier ne lui répondit que par un petit rire alors qu'il fermait les yeux, pensant le sujet clos. Mais le permanenté ne faisait que commencer!

⁃ Et puis d'abord, si t'étais pas fâché, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ce soir là?

⁃ …J'étais pas dans mon assiette…, marmonna le brun en se détournant légèrement.

⁃ Et l'agence de voyage? L'enterrement dans l'espace?

⁃ Que-comment tu sais pour…? paniqua Toushi en se redressant pour lu faire face, soudain rouge.

⁃ Les conseils d'armement d'Okita-kun?

⁃ T'étais là aussi?

⁃ Shinpachi et mon bokuto? Le gâteau à la figure? enchaîna le Yorozuya.

⁃ Ça, je peux expliquer…

Mais malgré sa dernière réplique, Hijikata ne put tout simplement pas expliquer à son partenaire son attitude des deux dernières semaines. _Comment pourrait-il?_ Rien que d'y repenser, ses joues étaient en feu!

* * *

_Ce fameux soir qui commença toute cette histoire…_Hijikata était sortie en trombe du QG ce soir là, courant dans lus les sens avec un aire presque désespéré.

⁃ _Et merde!_ pensa-t-il en regardant partout autour de lui.

Il s'arrêta devant une vitrine, regardant sous toutes les coutures un kimono avant de repartir de plus belle - pour refaire le même manège devant une autre boutique un peu plus loin. Le policier était tellement perdu dans son mode panique qu'il ne semblait pas remarquer que tous les magasins de la rue étaient déjà fermés - après tout, la soirée tait déjà bien avancée…

⁃ _Merde, merde, merde!_ se répéta Toushirou comme une mantra. _Avec tout le travail que j'ai eut dernièrement, je n'ai pas eut une minute pour lui chercher un cadeau…Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde devient soudain plus actif à la fin de l'été? Maudit Katsura! Je vais t'apprendre, moi, à vouloir profiter des derniers jours de chaleur!_ pesta le vice-commandant.

Et déchiquetant presque sa cigarette de ses dents, il commença à taper du pied alors qu'il était obligé de s'arrêter à un feu. Et bien sûr, même ces trucs là étaient contre lui - comme toujours! Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de chose, il devait se dépêcher d'aller lui acheter un cadeau…_cadeau_…_cadeau_…_cadeau_…

⁃ …

D'un geste lent, Hijikata ôta sa cigarette de sa bouche et baisse les yeux au sol, l'esprit soudain vide. Le feu passa au vert et les gens reprirent leur route mais Toushirou lui ne bougea pas. Se rendant soudain compte de quelque chose…

⁃ Mais que diable vais-je lui acheter? souffla-t-il en relevant des yeux soudain vitreux.

C'est dans une pseudo-transe que le policier se décida finalement à avancer, s'engageant dans une des nombreuses rue de Kabukichou sans s'en rendre compte - mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis.

⁃ _Qu'est-ce qu'on offre en temps normal à un anniversaire?_ paniqua mentalement l'officier malgré son visage vide d'expression.

Malgré toutes ses années passées ensemble, Toushirou n'avait jamais vraiment rien offert à Gintoki pour son anniversaire - ils étaient toujours trop occupés, ou bien Hijikata l'oubliait juste totalement, surtout au début. Mais cette année, le vice-commandant voulait le faire bien - ils avaient fêté la Saint-Valentin, le permanenté s'était souvenu de son anniversaire…s'il ne loupait pas la célébration du 10, il ne manquerait plus que Noël et ils auront fait une année parfaite! Depuis le temps où ils étaient ensembles…

⁃ _L'argent compte comme cadeau, non? Je pourrai juste lui faire un chèque et - non, il foncerait directement au pachinko…Peut-être payer son loyer? Non, il trouverait le moyen de me faire éponger sa dette à l'autre Baasan…Un cadeau matériel alors - mais quoi? Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé acheter à un quelqu'un qui a littéralement besoin de tout?_

Et toujours en plein débat intérieur, Hijikata essaye de se concentrer un peu plus sur son entourage, espérant y trouver des idées. _Ce fut totalement autre chose qu'il trouva…_S'arrêtant au milieu de la rue qui disparut à nouveau de son champ de vision, Toushirou ne put que se concentrer sur une seule chose…

⁃ Gintoki…, souffla le policier.

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait voir - le samurai argenté qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, bizarrement penché vers un mur. C'est l'esprit totalement déconnecté de la réalité que Hijikata commença à lister toutes les choses qu'il pourrait acheter à son partenaire.

⁃_ Je le verrai bien dans un manteau noir un peu serré. Ça contrasterait bien avec ses cheveux, comme quand il porte ma veste d'uniforme…Ou un nouveau haori pour l'hier - son « toubun » se fait vieux et j'ai un bon design en tête…bleu cyan avec des bordures blanches… _

Gintoki bougea et se tourna face au policier. Celui-ci vit ses idées diverger d'elles-mêmes alors que son attention était totalement prise par le visage de l'argenté.

⁃_ Peut-être lui acheter un nouveau casque - mais j'avoue que j'aime bien son casque actuel, il met bien en valeur sa nuque…cou…un collier? Mais il ne porte jamais d'accessoire. J'y pense maintenant mais c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas les oreilles percés - je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien et …_

Et plus du tout concentré sur son problème initial, Toushirou fit volte-face et reprit tout naturellement le chemin du QG, amenant mécaniquement sa cigarette maintenant terminée à sa bouche.

* * *

**« Envie de laisser une forte dernière impression? Marquez le coup avec un enterrement dans l'espace! Tout se fait en un click! »**

Toushirou ne put que hausser un sourcil devant une telle publicité. Qu'elle genre d'agence de voyage mettait ça en-dessous d'une offre spéciale pour les lunes de miel? il commençait à douter de plus en plus de la sûreté du papier qui avait attiré son regard.

**« Un weekend pour deux dans une auberge privée avec onsen personnel »**

C'était une bonne idée, oui…Après tout, Gintoki n'avait juste pas les moyens de s'offrir quelque chose comme ça - pour lui et ses gosses, bien sûr! - et il pourrait très bien le faire passer pour une récompense de Matsudaira ou quelque chose du genre. Oui, ça pourrait le faire comme cadeau d'anniversaire…En plus, ça leur donnerait un peu d'intimité pour passer du temps que tous les temps…

⁃ _Oui mais non, une minute…_, se calma mentalement Toushirou, sourcils froncés et yeux légèrement baissés. _Si je l'invite à passer le weekend avec moi, à coup que ça va lui monter à la tête, ce permanenté…_

_**«Oh, mon Oogushi-kun! Je savais que tu m'aimais mais à ce point? Ohoho - mais je te comprends après tout, comment me résister? Ohohoho! »**_

⁃ Je peux l'entendre d'ici…, marmonna avec un frisson le vice-commandant. Ce serait bien lui de sortir une telle bêtise…_Pas que ce soit faux…mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir…_

Et rougissant à ses propres pensées, Hijikata secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

⁃ _En plus…je veux même pas imaginer ce que Sougo dirait s'il apprenait que j'ai fait une chose pareille…idée suivante!_

C'est sur cette conclusion que Toushirou se détourna, cigarette à la bouche et bras croisés dans son haori.

* * *

Les cadeaux personnels ne le menaient à rien, les idées un peu trop romantiques le faisaient tellement rougir qu'il en mal à la tête…Qu'est-ce qui lui restait donc?

⁃ Quelque chose pour son travail…? marmonna le policier en finissant de nouer son foulard. Mais ça consiste en quoi exactement, le boulot de Yorozuya?

Tout ce qu'il avait jamais retenu concernant les habitudes de boulot de Gintoki, c'est qu'il bougeait seulement quand il le voulait et généralement uniquement pour foutre son bazarre et revenir blessé dans le pire des cas.

⁃ _Huh…Toujours entrain de s'attire des ennuies…_, pesta mentalement Toushirou, appuyé à la fenêtre d'une voiture de police et une cigarette à la main.

Et alors que Sougo arrêtait le véhicule à un feu rouge, le regard de Hijikata fut attiré par un jeune homme en hakama sur le trottoir qui avait un bokuto à la taille.

⁃ _Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne l'ai jamais vu se balader avec un véritable sabre. Il est toujours entrain de se balader avec son bokuto à l'inscription bizarre…Je pourrai lui acheter un katana…? Ouais, non, mauvaise idée_, soupira pour lui-même le vice-commandant. _Il est déjà assez un criminel en puissance comme ça, pas la peine de lui faire en plus ouvertement briser la loi contre le port de sabres…Alors pourquoi pas un bazooka?_

Et alors que cette idée s'imprégnait de plus en plus dans la tête du samurai, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'en donnant une telle arme au permanenté, il le propulsait directement au rang de « mégalomane argenté »! Mais le temps commençait à manquer alors il s'accrochait à toutes es lueurs d'espoir qu'il voyait passer…

⁃ _Manque plus qu'à trouver où acheter un bazooka…_Oi, Sougo, tonna soudain le vice-commandant alors qu'ils entraient dans un parc pour leur ronde de la journée.

Mais alors que le capitaine tournait la tête vers lui, TOushirou ne trouva pas les mots pour formuler sa demande. Il voulait vraiment éviter d'avoir à impliquer le blondinets dans tout ça - ça allait forcément se retourner contre lui, il le savait! Mais il savait aussi qu'il commençait vraiment à être à court de solutions, alors il n'avait plus trop le choix…

⁃ Hijikata-san? l'encouragea Okita tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient de marcher.

⁃ …Dit, Sougo…, se lança finalement le policier. Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver un bazooka dans le coin?

Un petit silence tomba sur le duo. Et alors que l'adolescent regardait son supérieur en clignant rapidement des yeux, celui-ci ne pouvait que se préparer au pire, déglutissant doucement.

⁃ Hijikata-san…, souffla finalement Okita, ramenant l'argenté au moment présent. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander voyant! répondit-il bien trop légèrement. J'ai toujours un bazooka de prêt pour…vous exploser la tête…

⁃ On parle pas de moi là, espèce de prince des sadique! rugit immédiatement Hijikata, s'étant attendu à une réponse comme celle-là.

⁃ Non…? Alors est-ce que ce serait à propos de Danna peut-être?

Toushirou tiqua malgré lui - comptez sur Sougo pour deviner ce que vous voulez absolument cacher…Le vice-commandant ne put que grincer des dents devant le sourire satisfait que lui blondinet lui offrait. C'est un regard plus noir que jamais que Hijikata jeta à son subordonné pour essayer de lui tiare oublier toute mauvaise idée. _Mais c'était peine perdue avec un tel sadique…_

⁃ Huhuhu…Arrêtez Hijikata-san, vous allez faire peur à tout le monde avec une telle expression…, ricana le capitaine, pas du tout affecté.

⁃ _Aha…J'ai été stupide de penser que Sougo pourrait mettre d'une quelconque aide…_, soupira mentalement Toushirou quelques heures plus tard. _Huh…j'espère juste maintenant que me tourner vers eux n'est pas une aussi mauvaise idée._ Quelle journée…vivement qu'elle finisse, grommela-t-il en allant pour monter les marches menant à un certain appartement.

⁃ Ah! Hijikata-san, bonjour! lança Shinpachi en descendant ces dit marches. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Le policier lui rendit sa salutation d'un geste de la tête, se penchant légèrement pour voir si personne ne le suivait. Il ébat passé chez la Baasan d'en bas pour s'assurer que Gintoki n'était pas là - il n'était pas fou quand même! - mais il n'avait pas confirmé la présence d'une certaine chose à l'étage…

⁃ China n'est pas là?

Après tout, il avait juste besoin de demander quelque chose au lunetteux - pas de se faire charrier par une future Mme Okita déjà bien partie sur la route du sadisme.

⁃ Elle est sortie promener Sadaharu, expliqua Shinpachi en s'arrêtant à une marche du sol. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène? Si vous cherchez Gin-san, il est…

⁃ Non, je suis pas là pour le permanenté. J'ai juste une question à te poser.

⁃ A moi? s'étonna l'adolescent.

⁃ Oui, au sujet de l'anniversaire du Yorozuya…

⁃ Oh! Avec Kagura-chan, on lui prépare une petite fête surprise chez moi. Vous êtes le bienvenu bien sûr - mais pas de gorille s'il-vous-plait, se sentit obligé d'ajouter l'otaku.

⁃ Huh? Ah…Je verrais…Juste…c'est à propos du cadeau pour Gintoki…

⁃ Oh! Vous voulez un peu d'intimité pour le lui donner, c'est ça? conclut-il immédiatement, faisant ciller Toushirou. Pas de problème! Vous n'aurez qu'à passer à l'appartement en milieu de matinée quand on ira au dojo pour tout préparer. Vous puez ensuite nous rejoindre en fin de journée!

⁃ Ah…, marmonna simplement Hijikata, prit de court par les propositions du lunetteux.

_C'était à croire qu'il avait tout préparé depuis longtemps!_ Mais le vice-commandant ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce détail - il avait une mission à accomplir, il devait se concentrer!

⁃ Okay, ouais, quoi qu'il en soit! reprit plus fortement Hijikata pour éviter qu'on ne le coupe à nouveau. Pour le cadeau du Yorozuya - j'avais pensé lui racheter un bokuto vu que le sien à finit dans son bol de ramen il y a quelque temps. Je vouais savoir - où est-ce qu'il l'achète en général?

⁃ Huh? Le bokuto de Gin-san? s'exclama Shinpachi alors qu'il descendait les dernières marches pour être à la hauteur de Hijikata, debout devant chez Otose. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Hijikata-san…Après tout, Gin-san l'a reçut d'un ermite très particulier et puis…

⁃ _Un cadeau d'un ermite?_ répéta pour lui-même Toushi. _Il m'a pourtant bien dit qu'il le changeait régulièrement - à chaque fois qu'il reverse quelque chose dessus quoi! Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte, ce lunetteux?_

⁃ …après il faudra convaincre Toyako de déménager et ça ne va pas être une mince affaire. A coup sûr qu'il voudra que vous maîtrisiez d'abord son attaque secret avant d'écoutiez votre demande…

⁃ Toyako? C'est qui ça? grinça Hijikata.

Et serrant les dents à en déchiqueter sa cigarette, Toushirou savait pertinemment qu'il devait faire peur - mais il en avait juste marre! Tout se mettait sur son chemin pour l'empêcher de trouver un simple cadeau - on ne pouvait pas lui faciliter un peu la vie, non?

⁃ Maa…Gin-san a toujours son bokuto sur lui alors vous risquez d'avoir du mal à-ah! se coupa soudain Shinpachi en regardant clairement son patron. Quand on parle du loup - Gin-san!

Toushirou réagit malgré lui - sursautant sur place, il se retourna à toute allure pour voir que oui, Gintoki était bien là! Et il ne sut pas trop pourquoi mais quand son regard capta les rubis du permanenté, Hijikata sentit comme une décharge électrique le parcourir, une soudaine envie désespérée d'être prêt de son partenaire le prenant aux tripes. Mais il ne pouvait pas…Pas avant d'avoir réglé ce problème de cadeau! C'est donc sans un mot que le vice-commandant se détournât en amenant sa cigarette oubliée à sa bouche, s'en allant sans un regard en arrière…

* * *

_Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes…_Puisqu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il pourrait acheter à Gintoki, Toushirou avait dut se rabattre sur les cadeaux « fait main » . Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon gâteau plein de crème pour un fétichiste du sucre? Hijikata s'en voulait tellement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt - ça lui aurait évité bien des prises de tête…

C'est donc cette merveilleuse idée en tête que le vice-commandant s'enferma dans la cuisine du QG du Shinsengumi quelque temps avant le Jour-J - mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque et s'entrainer un peu avant! Mais cette précaution fut bien inutile quand même pas trois-quart d'heure plus tard un appétissant moelleux au chocolat sorti du four.

⁃ Si même ce permanenté peut en faire un…, marmonna avec un sourire Toushirou. J'aurai dut me douer que c'était pas bien compliqué…Il ne manque que la touche finale!

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

⁃ Et voilà, mayonnisé à souhait! s'exclama fièrement le policier en jetant sa troisième bouteille de mayonnaise.

Et alors que le gâteau autrefois noir lui faisait soudain de l'oeil de son glaçage jaune luisant, Hijikata se rendit soudain compte de quelque chose - il ne pouvait pas donner ça au Yorozuya: il y avait juste 100% de chance pour qu'il lui revienne à la figure dans la seconde!

⁃ P-Pas grave…, balbutia pour lui-même Toushi. J-J'avais justement envie de manger un gâteau. Je vais le garder pour le g-goûter…Oui, le goûter…

Et répétant ces mots pour lui-même, il rangea son quatre heure dans le frigidaire avant de sortir les ingrédients pour une autre pâtisserie. Il suivit bien chaque étape de la recette, respectant les doses et les recommandations. Il songea même à préparer le nappage pendant que le four tourné. Tout se passa sans problème…jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'essaye à décorer le gâteau de « chantilly » pour mettre de la couleur.

⁃ _Pourquoi?!_ hurla-t-il mentalement alors que les fleurs en mayonnaise se tenaient fièrement sur toute la surface de la pâtisserie.

_Et ça continua ainsi toute la journée…_Il essaya à moment donné de changer et de faire un gâteau beurre, pensant que la couleur l'empêcherait de vouloir ajouter toute nuance de jaune - mais non, il avait fallut qu'il ajuste le moule avec de la mayonnaise pour qu'il soit bien rempli, n'ayant pas assez de patte. _Un verre avait finit contre le mur._ L'essai suivant, le marbré se retrouva avec un fourrage bien particulier. _Des dents qui grincent, des pots par-terre._ Celui d'après - _un plan de travail fut coupé en deux._ La cuisine était devenue un vrai champ de bataille - _Hijikata Toushirou VS la mayonnaise_, un combat que le vice-commandant n'aurait jamais crut avoir à surmonter!

⁃ Raaaah! Y-en a marre! craqua finalement Toushi après bien trop d'essaies ratés.

Et c'est donc emporté par la rage qu'il s'empara du gâteau mayo-mimosa pour le balancer sur la porte de la pièce. Pile au moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait.

⁃ Huh?!

Et alors que Gintoki s'écroulait sans un mot, Toushirou ne put que cligner des yeux.

* * *

⁃ Oi! Oogushi-kun? Tu m'écoutes, oui?

La voix du Yorozuya réussit finalement à tirer le policier de ses souvenirs. Toussotant pour dissiper la gêne que ses propres actions lui causaient, il attrapa la main que gintoki agitait devant ses yeux et la garda inconsciemment dans la sienne alors qu'il faisait face à son compagnon.

⁃ Tu vas me répondre alors? soupira finalement l'argenté.

⁃ …Yada…, bougonna Toushirou en détournant le regard.

⁃ Ha?! Espèce de…! A quoi est-ce que tu…?!

⁃ Je te dis que je veux pas, c'est que je veux pas!

⁃ Hiーjiーkaーta-kunー! chantonna d'un air menaçant le permanenté, une veine pulsant sur son front.

Mais le policier ne baissa qu'encore plus la tête, ses mèches cachant ses yeux et le bout de ses oreilles rouges.

⁃ Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit quand je suis arrivé?

⁃ Huh? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens - où tu veux en venir? Hum…?

Gintoki ne put qu'hausser un sourcil alors que Hijikata entrelaçait soudain leurs doigts - lui qui était pourtant rarement aussi affectif! C'est en lui rendant son étreinte que le Yorozuya l'observa relever la tête pour le regarder du coin de l'oeil.

⁃ Et bien…dis-toi que tout ça avait un rapport avec ton c-cadeau d'anniversaire…

Il n'avait pas réussit - il avait fallut qu'il balbutie sur le mot le plus important! Vraiment rouge comme une pivoine, Hijikata se cacha à nouveau derrière ses mèches, ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps. Il manqua donc les joues rougies de Gintoki quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il avait voulu dire - ce qu'il avait voulu faire…

C'est avec des papillons dans le ventre que samurai passa une main dans la nuque de son partenaire, collant leurs fronts ensembles et forçant leurs regards à s'accrocher. Les rubis de Gin brillaient d'une joie et d'une tendresse infinie que les saphirs de Toushirou ne reflétaient que trop bien, remplis d'un amour passionné.

⁃ Merci…Merci Toushirou…, souffla Gintoki en lui posant un baiser sur la joue.

⁃ …Joyeux anniversaire, Gintoki…

* * *

**Otanjoubi omedeto, Sakata Gintoki ! **

_D'une simple petite idée qui m'est venue il y a plusieurs mois en lisant je ne sais plus quelle histoire, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon petit cadeau pour l'anniversaire de notre permanenté à l'âme argentée préféré °^° J'ai un peu beaucoup perdu le contrôle des choses dès le milieu alors l'histoire est beaucoup plus longue que ce j'avais prévu (et notamment beaucoup plus longue que la one-shot que j'ai faite pour l'anniversaire de notre vice-commandant national - j'essaierai de me rattraper l'année prochaine ^^")_

_J'espère que ça n'est pas trop partie dans tous les sens et que vous avez put apprécier - je vous conseille un p'tit parfait au chocolat et un bon épisode de Gintama pour célébrer ce jour, il n'y a rien de mieux selon moi =P_

**PS: Au fait, s'il y a des gens qui ont lut ma fic 「Sudden love - watch out for bazooka!」 qui passent dans le coin, j'ai un petit message pour vu...Gardez l'oeil ouvert si le fameux 2# vous intéressent toujours parce que...il ne devrait pas tarder *^***


End file.
